Lust for Blood
by Sapphy-chan
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Vol. 2. Yuki is torn between two vampires: Kaname and Zero. Zero needs her to keep him alive, and Kaname wants to make her a vampire so she will be at his side forever. R&R Please.
1. Lust for Blood

**Chapter 1:**_** Pure Blood**_

Twilight was approaching the Cross Academy campus. Shadows formed in the Moonlight Mansion on the west side of the school, figures becoming restless. The gates to the Mansion opened and ten figures in white school uniforms hemmed with black designs walked towards the school campus.

Yuki cross is a Guardian of the Night Class and was to get all of the humans of the Day Class into their dorms. A few lingered, refusing her orders to go. All of the human girls squealed with delight as they saw the beautiful boys from the Night Class, and tried to go and greet them. They toppled Yuki in the process and ran straight to the black haired Kaname Kuran.

Kaname sighed. "Please go back to your dorms." His eyes were remained closed as his deep voice spoke, giving the girls chills.

"Let them stay and talk a little." Aido spoke up from behind Kaname. His blonde spiky hair conflicted with his violet eyes.

Kaname ignored him as he started flirting with the girls. He walked over to Yuki still sitting on the ground from getting trampled. "Are you alright, Yuki?" Kaname extended his hand out to her.

"Y-yeah…" Yuki looked up into his blood red eyes and blushed. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "There are always a few that don't listen." She glared at Aido. He was particularly close to one of the girl's neck.

"Aido!" A strong voice came from behind Yuki. She turned around and saw Zero Kiryu. "Leave the girls alone so they can get back to their dorms." His gaze narrowed and shifted from Aido to Kaname.

Kaname just kept his blank emotionless face and paid him no mind. "See you after class, my dear girl." He held a strand of Yuki's hair and kissed it. Her face flushed immediately. Kaname departed, ignoring the death gaze that Zero was giving him. "Let's go." His group followed him to the school as the human girls returned to their dorms.

"Come on." Zero turned around, closing his turquoise eyes and his silver hair flowing in the breeze.

"Alright." Yuki followed him quietly, her mind still on Kaname. She always felt all giddy around him. The fact that he was a pureblood vampire didn't bother her at all. He could turn her into a vampire anytime he bit her neck, unlike Zero. Kaname would always be dear to her since he is the one who saved her from a vampire in the first place. Zero was very close to her as well and has been since the Chairman took him under his wing.

"You better get some sleep before we escort the Night Class back." Zero said, not looking her in the face.

"I never sleep in between. You know that. You can sleep if you want." Yuki said happily.

"Then just go relax!" Zero yelled at her, causing her to flinch under his now angry gaze.

"Why are you so angry?! I think you're the one who needs the nap." She yelled back at him.

"I do not need a nap. Kaname is just bugging me is all. He thinks he is the only one that can protect you from those stupid vampires of his." Zero closed his eyes and continued walking to the Chairman's private quarters where the two of them stayed.

"Why are you jealous of him? He only helped me up off of the ground." Yuki ran in front of him and opened the door to the room first and entered. "You help me way more than that."

Zero had a confused look on his face. "How?"

"Well, you always make sure you are around me in case something happens. Sometimes I think you actually care more about me than you think…" Yuki walked into her room and her last sentence was quiet and she didn't think Zero would hear it, but he did.

"What did you say?" Zero asked, following her.

"Nothing." Yuki said as she walked in front of him and bent over to pick up her dirty uniform from yesterday. She stood back up and turned around.

Zero's arms wrapped around her and held her in place. Her heart skipped a beat and a velvet red blush rose to her cheeks. "Zero…?"

"Shhh…" Escaped his lips which were right next to her ear. "Why do you say things like that and think that they won't affect me any?" He kissed her ear and licked the ear lobe.

"Zero… What are you doing?" She closed her eyes hoping her heart would slow down its rapid beat in her chest.

A loud knock sounded on the door and caused both of them to jump about five feet in the air. Yuki ran to the door, leaving Zero cursing under his breath. "Who is it?"

"It's just me, Yuki." The headmaster's voice came from the other side of the door.

"You know you don't have to knock since this is your room." Zero said while Yuki opened the door letting him in.

"I know, but it's just common manners, Zero." He walked in and sat on the nearest bed. "We have a commotion downstairs with the night class. We also have a Level E Vampire lurking around the estate."

"Alright. I'll go see what is wrong with the Night Class." Yuki said.

"It's not going to be easy. One of them accidentally gave themselves a paper cut and the others are going crazy. Kaname is nowhere to be found at the moment. Be careful." The chairman warned.

"I'll be fine." Yuki bounded out the door with the sacred staff. She ran down the stairs and then down the hallway, throwing open the door on the right.

Aido was licking at Ruka's paper cut on her finger with all of the others around her, waiting for a drop of blood with their name on it. Yuki stepped in the room with her guard up. They all turned to stare at her with desiring eyes. The staff was ripped from her grasp by Shiki who stood next to the door. Her arms were held down with one of his, as he held her tightly. Her tie was ripped off and the top two buttons on her shirt undone. Shiki licked her neck, ready to sink his fangs into her skin..


	2. Rivalry in the Food Chain

_Ok well I was impressed with how many reviews I got for the first chapter the first day it has been up. So here is the second. I bumped it up a notch… I was going to post it a few days later but you guys are probably itching to read. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2:**_** Rivalry in the Food Chain**_

Yuki's heart beat faster and faster with every second. Two seconds seemed like it felt an eternity. Shiki's fangs were a millimeter from her neck. His fangs touched her skin and started to puncture. Suddenly, he was dragged away from her and his fangs scraped along her neck, teasing him with luscious blood. Aido threw him across the room and smirked at Yuki. Aido always has a blood lust reputation for wanting her blood. He approached her calmly and she let her guard down.

Aido made a lunge for her neck but she was jerked away from him. Kaname's arms were wrapped protectively around Yuki. "Kaname!"

"You disappoint me, Aido." Kaname's blood red eyes burned into his, causing him to flinch and look to the ground to avoid the disappointing feeling.

"You can't deny that you haven't even thought about drinking her blood, Kaname." Shiki appeared on his left side.

Kaname turned his attention to Shiki so fast that he didn't even realize it. Slices appeared all over Shiki's body, lightly spewing blood from each cut. His eyes were wide open, and his body was frozen still. Kaname's eyes darted to all the rest of his vampires. "Any more of you think you have the right to drink her blood?"

Nobody answered his question. Yuki looked up at Kaname who was still holding her very tightly. "Kaname? Can we go?" She turned around and buried her face in his school uniform, gripping the marks on her neck.

"Of course." Kaname walked her out of the room, shutting the door to the classroom. "I'll walk you back to your room." The two walked up the stairs in silence. After a minute they reached her room and entered. The chairman must have went with Zero to help him vanquish the low level vampire because they aren't here. Yuki sat on the bed while Kaname got a band aid out of the bathroom. He walked to where she sat on the bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Kaname. Is it true that you want to taste my blood?" Yuki asked softly, looking Kaname deep in the eyes. His black locks always gave her impulses to comb her fingers through his hair. Instead, his fingers went to her hair. Kaname's scent was so addicting, so clean and yet so dirty with blood.

"I do, yes… But I will only take it if you allow me to. Someday it has to be your decision. Being a pureblood has it's downfalls, Yuki. I haven't tasted real blood in five years but I have more control then the others." Kaname said taking the paper off of the band aid.

"Show me." Yuki said briefly. Afterwards she couldn't believe that she had said it. What was wrong with her? She always acted different around Kaname.

A surprised look came over Kaname's face. "How do you want me to show you?"

Yuki turned her head so that he could see the drag marks with warm blood dripping from it. Kaname's eyes turned warm as Yuki looked back at him. The look surprised her. She never saw Kaname show any emotion to anybody before. Maybe this was a special emotion that he only showed to her.

Kaname pulled Yuki onto his lap so that one leg was on each side and he had clear access to her neck. His breath grew heavier as he neared the blood. His tongue licked at the blood. It was so sweet and pure in his mouth that pleasure exploded through him. Kaname resisted the urge to bite her and continued cleaning the wound. Yuki's face flushed under his touch.

The door unlatched quietly and in walked Zero. The sight didn't seem to surprise him very much. He pulled out the Bloody Rose gun and aimed it straight at Kaname's temple.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted as she got up off of Kaname's lap. She stood in front of him, pleading for him to put the gun down. "He was only cleaning my wound."

Kaname rose to a stand slowly, with the gun still aimed at him. "I don't care what he was doing. He still tasted your blood."

"It was only a taste. I don't actually drink her blood just so that I could stay alive." Kaname's piercing eyes glared at Zero.

"Let him go." Yuki demanded. She wrapped her hand around the tip of the gun. If Zero were to shoot, it would be her. Kaname closed his eyes and walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner. Zero dropped the gun and stood there staring at Yuki.

"Why do you protect him?" Zero's eyes took on a lot of emotional pain.

"I protect him like I protect everybody in the Night Class." Yuki said.

"Yuki, he could have bitten you." Zero said out of concern. He picked up the band aid and stepped closer to her. "What is he to you?"

Yuki was surprised at the question and pondered it for a moment. "He is the one who saved me, Zero. You know that. He is like a father to me."

"A father? That didn't look like he was acting like a father to you." Zero looked at the ground while his eyes began to tear. "You needed him then, but Yuki, I need you now."

Yuki's arms wrapped around Zero. "I will always be here for you." Zero picked up her chin and turned her head so he could look at her wound. His mouth drew closer to her neck and she knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and relaxed her neck muscles. Zero sat on the bed and sat her on top of him. His fingers quickly undid two more buttons on her shirt and folded it back so that her bra strap was revealed. He pushed the strap down off of her arm. He licked at the spot below her wound and his fangs pierced deep into her skin. Her body felt like it was drugged and she put her hand behind Zero's neck and he gripped the brown locks of her hair. His grip on the back of her shirt tightened. The slurping of her blood made her body cringe. Zero pulled his fangs out of her and licked up his mess and cleaned his mouth off, leaving no blood visible.

Yuki looked at him and just smiled contently. "Feel better?"

"A little. Are you alright?" He asked; secretly looking her body over. A blush rose to his face while he noticed what he did with her clothes. Zero pushed her bra strap back up on her shoulder without looking. "Sorry."

Yuki blushed. "I-its okay." She buttoned up her shirt.

Zero watched her fiddle with the second to the top button so he decided to help her with it. He inched his mouth to her ear. "Thank you." Yuki blushed at the hot breath on her ear. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked at him a little confused. "Are you going to get up?"

"Oh, sorry." Yuki got off of the bed and walked over to the window. She thought to herself: Zero is acting pretty weird. I can understand why he doesn't like Kaname but it seems like it's more than that. Maybe… no, it can't be that. Maybe he's jealous? She looked over to where Zero was. He was spread out on the bed, resting peacefully. The memories of the last spring break they had popped into her head. Yuki continued looking out the window wondering what this year's would be like.


	3. Beginning Feelings

_Ok guys sorry for the late update. Father's Day kind of got me in a panic so I had major cleaning to do. Anyways, thanks for all of the great reviews! Keep sending them my way._

_This chapter I thought of while I was drawing a gorgeous picture of Kaname. Here you go Kaname fans. The chapters are going to be longer from here on out. Thanks again and keep reviewing and if you have any suggestions I'd be happy. Arigato!_

**Chapter 3:**_** Beginning Feelings**_

Yuki was still daydreaming about the Spring Break the previous year. She was snapped rudely back into reality at the loud blasting sound of the school bell. _The Night Class is over! Kaname! _Yuki turned to see that Zero was still peacefully sleeping on the bed in the same sprawled out position.

_I don't want to wake him._ With her mind made up, she bounded out the door and down the hallway hoping Kaname hadn't already left. She clumsily stepped down the stairs and went to their classroom.

Her heart fell to the floor when she saw that the classroom was empty. She sighed and continued out of the building to the grounds escorting the school. Kaname and his gang stood in the middle of the courtyard quietly talking amongst them. Kaname felt her presence and immediately turned his gaze to her.

Kaname looked at her with a longing look meant only for her. His hair was tussled lightly by the light breeze of the night. He walked over to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stopped about two feet in front of her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I… I wanted to apologize, for earlier." Yuki managed to say while she looked into Kaname's crimson red eyes.

"You don't have to apologize; it wasn't your fault for what happened." Kaname's hand softly trailed through her hair. "You know, you don't have to keep doing this for him." His eyes took on a serious mood change. They went from happy to filled with sorrow. His fingers pulled her collar away from the left side of her neck, revealing the two fresh fang marks on her neck.

Yuki quickly covered it up. "H-How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"Yuki, I can smell your blood whenever it escapes your body. Many others can as well." Kaname looked her softly in the eyes as their hair was calmly shuffled by the wind. Both of their brown locks blew around the edges of their faces.

Yuki quickly looked to the ground at her feet as if it would tell her something to say. "Oh…" Was all she managed.

"Come with me." Kaname offered his hand to her, and she took it silently. They followed the other Vampires to the Moonlight Mansion. Yuki blushed deeply as she realized that her hand was interlocked with Kaname's. He caught her blush. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Yuki looked at the Mansion, her heart skipping a beat. "Kaname. I'm not supposed to go in here without Zero or the Chairman with me." She stopped dead in her tracks still looking at the tall building.

Kaname turned and faced her. "I won't let anyone touch you, Yuki. I promise. I have something for you is why I wanted to bring you here." His eyes begged her.

"Alright." Yuki said as they continued walking. Kaname wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she gripped his jacket strongly as they passed the scary gargoyles at the entrance. A smile curled over his lips.

They entered the mansion through two heavy stone doors with detailed designs. Inside looked like a palace fit for a King. Rich looking couches adorned the bottom floor. A living area with a fireplace and on the other side was the library; the kitchen beyond it. In the middle was a large stairwell that led to the second landing. Two of the Vampires retreated to the kitchen, three to the library, two lounging on the sofas and the rest retreated to their rooms upstairs.

"This way." Kaname guided Yuki up the stairs and down the right side of the hall. He opened a door to reveal a large study with a bed in the corner. He closed the door behind them and let go of Yuki's hand, walking over to his desk.

"This is your room?" Yuki looked around in awe. The blood red drapes were pulled over the windows. She eyed his velvet violet covers covering his bed and ran happily over to it. She laughed while she threw herself across it and bounced, nearly falling off.

Kaname laughed at the sight. "You really haven't changed that much since I first found you." A brilliant smile came to his lips as she smiled, guilty. His attention turned to the drawer he was rummaging through before. He found what he needed, and cupped it in his hand. "Come here, Yuki."

She jumped out of the bed and walked over to him. He opened his hand so that she could see what he held. A silver chained bracelet lie in the palm of his hand; his family crest dangled off of it in the color of crimson red. Red tear drops also dangled off. "Pretty!"

Kaname smiled at how cute she was right now. "Let me see your hand." Yuki brought her hand up as he clamped the bracelet around her wrist. He still held her hand and kissed the top of it gingerly.

Yuki smiled while blushing. "Thank you, Kaname!" She threw her arms around his neck in a big hug. He was a little surprised, but wrapped his arms around her gracefully. "You are very welcome." He breathed in the scent of her hair and almost drowned in it. His heart skipped a beat as a knock sounded on his door and opened without his reply.

Aido burst into the room with his eyes closed. "Kaname-sama, I can't stand it anymore! Those tablets are just not enough. Can't we just drink her-!" He finally opened his eyes. He froze dead in his tracks when he saw Kaname embracing Yuki. "Oh, sorry."

Kaname gave him one of the most deathly glares. Wood chunks flew as a few cuts sliced Aido's arms. He shielded his face and quickly retreated out the door closing it loudly behind him. "Sorry, Yuki."

"It's alright." Yuki stated. Kaname seated himself in his office chair and rubbed his temples lightly. "Being around them gives me such a headache." A light sigh escaped his perfect mouth.

"Well you have me here if it makes you feel any better." Yuki walked over to a sofa in the corner of his room and sat down comfortably.

Kaname smiled at her. "It makes me feel a lot better, actually." He got up and walked over, sitting next to her. "So how is school?"

"School is alright, except for the fact that I'm failing Science. I have it again this morning and I haven't slept a wink at all." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I will have to tutor you sometime then if you are doing that badly." He chuckled as Yuki glared at him.

"Ok, so Science isn't easy for me! So what! I could never invent blood tablets like you did. You just have to brag about your high grades don't you?!" Yuki yelled at him, not liking the fact that he laughed at how bad she was at Science. She brought her hand up to brush through her hair, but a firm hand gripped it.

Kaname's eyes stared into hers as he held her wrist. "I never bragged about my grades. You just assumed that I did." His face came closer to hers like he was punishing her with his icy cold voice. Yuki was stunned that Kaname could actually look and be angry with her, and the same time it frightened her. "Even though I am good at Science, the blood tablets still don't satisfy, as you can tell."

"I-I noticed." Yuki stared into his luscious and beautiful eyes. She bit her bottom lip out of nervousness at him being so close to her. Kaname swept his hand through her hair gently and drew his lips closer to hers as his eyes started to close. She blushed furiously and closed her eyes quickly. Kaname's warm and gentle lips touched her soft ones. His hand snaked its way through her hair as his tongue lightly brushed her lips. Her stomach fluttered at the action but copied it. When she did, his tongue found hers and brushed up against it, enjoying the sweet pure taste. Passion exploded inside Yuki as their tongues intertwined. She explored his mouth, feeling his fangs as he ravished in her taste. Kaname broke the kiss, leaving the two panting slightly. Yuki opened her eyes and blushed a crimson red.

"Oh, my dear girl." Kaname embraced her. Yuki shyly laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

_What am I doing? I have always looked up to Kaname, but I can't even begin to explain this feeling I have. _Yuki drifted off to sleep after about ten minutes of listening to Kaname's breathing.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" A voice yelled.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Another voice roared, louder than the first.

Kaname grew irritated at how disrespectful people can be. He laid Yuki down on the couch and got up to deal with the matter. He shed off his jacked and unbuttoned his white shirt down to a V so that it showed his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair so that it looked tussled. Kaname opened the door, clearly irritated. "Can you guys keep it down?"

Kain turned to look at Kaname. "Sorry, but this punk thinks he can just walk in here." He said while he held Zero back along with Aido. The rest of the Vampires were standing around watching.

"Where is Yuki? I know she is here with you." Zero spat out obviously mad.

"She is in the room. She came with me, I didn't drag her here." Kaname leaned against the door like he was already bored with Zero.

"Bring her out here. I'm taking her home." Zero commanded.

"That isn't up to me. She can go only if she wants to." Kaname looked back into the room at the peacefully sleeping Yuki.

"Cut the bull crap and tell her to come out here." He growled.

"Sorry, can't do that. She is sleeping, you see." Kaname glared at him, his eyes glowing an even stronger and brighter red as a smirk spread across his face.

"You Bastard! How dare you!" Zero broke away from Kain and Aido and started charging for Kaname. Kaname closed the door in his face and walked over to the couch.

"Yuki." Kaname caressed her cheek. "Wake up, my dear girl."

Yuki's eyes fluttered open as she saw Kaname. "What is it?"

"Zero is here to take you home. It is getting early." Kaname helped her sit up. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and walked to the door and opened it. Zero noticed the door opening and jerked away from Aido and Kain.

"Yuki." Zero said.

"Zero! I could have walked home by myself!" She retorted.

"It's alright, he's just trying… to be a gentleman." Kaname glared at him and kissed Yuki on the cheek before standing her up on her two feet. Yuki blushed at the kiss as Zero's fists tightened into balls.

Yuki walked to Zero and pulled his arm, dragging her with him. "Bye Kaname! Thanks!" Zero followed after her quietly until they were out of the Mansion.

"What did you think you were doing, coming here by yourself?" Zero asked.

"Kaname had invited me. He was just being nice and nothing happened to me. Seriously Zero, he's not a bad guy. You just managed to show up at the wrong time because I was in the middle of my nap!" Yuki argued.

Zero threw her a glance and grabbed her arm. They were standing face to face as Zero undid two buttons on her shirt. He noticed there were no new teeth marks and let her go, satisfied.

"He would never bite me Zero. You're such a jerk! I'm a human you know, not just a bag of blood you can play with!" Yuki ran past him, bumping his shoulder. She ran all the way up to the dormitories.

Zero was disgusted with himself for not treating her the right way. He looked to the sky as the sun started to peak over the horizon.


	4. Growing Annoyance

_Here is the fourth Chapter. The other probably left a few people hanging so here it is. I got some great reviews and thank you again. I do not own Vampire Knight, though owning Zero and Kaname wouldn't be all that bad. Lol. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4:**_** Growing Annoyance**_

Sunlight crept into the window next to Yuki's bed. She slept in her dorm room last night, which she hasn't done in a very long time. She only usually sleeps in here when something happened between her and Zero. Memories of last night flashed into her head. Kaname giving her the bracelet… Kissing her… Zero showing up… Then being a total jerk. Yuki looked at the clock on the dresser which read 7:15am. She had only slept three hours and she had to be in class in half an hour. She shut her eyes closed to block the sunlight out and got up, getting ready. Her body felt like heavy lead.

After her shower, Yuki got her bags ready and went straight to her classroom. She didn't even bother to look for Zero, since she didn't want to see him anyway. Her friends joined her in their seats next to her. The early morning classes passed swiftly by. Lunch break came around. She spotted Zero looking around for her, but easily dodged him. She sat under a large tree in the courtyard and quietly ate her lunch. The rest of the day passed by, slower, and then even slower.

All her classes were now over, so now she could enjoy the favorite part of her day. Watching the Night Class migrate from the Moonlight Mansion to Cross Academy. The black gates opened as the strolled into the courtyard. A few of them yawned lazily, only have woken up moments before. The girls talked quietly amongst themselves behind the boys. Kaname brought up the front followed by Aido and Kain. Kaname noticed Yuki and smiled at her. She smiled back and realized there were still a few Day Class girls hiding behind a few pillars that Kaname was soon to pass.

"Kaname! Wait!" Yuki ran towards him, but the two girls reached him first.

"Kaname, it's good to see you." One of the girls said flipping their hair. The other hooked her arm through his like she was going to walk him to class.

"Hey! Get off of him and let him get to class." A deep voice came from the shadows. Zero appeared, his amethyst eyes glowing. The girls threw him disgusted glances and proceeded as they were told.

Yuki reached Kaname only to find Zero staring at her a few seconds later. She felt like she crimpled under his gaze. "On your way to class, everyone." Yuki said as she briskly walked past them all, hoping to avoid Zero.

Zero started to run after her, but Kaname tried to stop him. "Get to class." Zero bared his teeth at Kaname and continued running after her.

"Yuki! Wait for a second!" He caught her by the arm and turned her around to face him. "Why are you running from me? I suppose you have been avoiding me all day? You could have at least told me you weren't coming back to the private quarters last night."

"I didn't want to tell you." Yuki breathed, not looking into his eyes.

"You had me worried. I thought… I thought… never mind." Zero looked away this time, feeling embarrassed at not being able to complete any of his thoughts.

"You were worried about me?" Yuki finally looked at him. "As in me, or your food supply?"

"Yuki!" Zero said sharply, looking at her with a pained face. "You have never been my food supply. I'll never do it again… It was your idea in the first place."

"I don't mind Zero. I told you before, it's just that I'm a girl and I want you to treat me like one, not like a package that needs the utmost protection." Yuki explained.

"You are so ridiculous! I do that because you are a girl!" He yelled at her angrily, his brow furrowing.

"Just as I thought. There isn't a vein that is gentlemen like in your whole body. Why can't you be more like Kaname?!" Yuki covered her mouth as fast as she said it. Zero just stared at her in shock. He stood there, his hands becoming fists. Yuki ran away into the safety of the school, hiding. _I can't believe I just said that to him. What is wrong with me? Zero and I have always been friends and now it has come to this… I am such a horrible person. Zero, forgive me._ She ran to the back of the school and sat on a bench underneath the starry sky. She started to doze off with the midnight breeze whipping at her uniform, blowing her hair around.

It seemed like she had only been in her dream world for a whole two minutes when she was roused awake. The first thing she saw was Ichijo. His orange hair fluffed a little due to the wind but was too short to actually blow in the wind.

"It isn't very wise to sleep out here knowing that the Night Class is still in session." He sat on the bench next to her. Ichijo was one of the modest Vampires like Kaname, who always treated her well.

"I'm sorry. I just fell asleep from being so tired." Yuki sat up and rubbed her eyes awake.

Ichijo smiled at her, his eyes warming. "Come on, I'll take you to Kaname." He stood up, offering a hand to her.

"Umm, no that's okay. I don't want to see him right now." Yuki blushed.

"Alright then." Ichijo crossed his hands in a gentle manner and leaned against a near pillar. "Is everything alright? Between you, Zero and Kaname?"

Yuki immediately looked to the ground, defeated. "I'm afraid not." She was silent for a moment. "It feels like Zero doesn't respect me. About Kaname… he's just too much of a gentlemen and nice guy to handle."

Ichijo chuckled at her choice of words. "Well, Kaname is just a kind guy. For Zero, he is only looking after you."

"I know, but sometimes I just can't stand Zero. He is so stubborn!" She stated.

"Well I have to get back to class. You should get out of here and somewhere safe since Aido wasn't in the classroom when I left." Ichijo closed his eyes and quietly walked back to class.

Yuki got up and started heading towards the dorm rooms. She heard another pair of footsteps and looked up to see who it was. "Yuki!" The chairman exclaimed.

"Oh, Hi." Yuki said utterly surprised.

His hair was tied back in a perfect pony tail and his glasses rested securely on his nose. "Have you seen Zero at all? If you find him can you tell him to meet me in my office?"

"Yeah, sure." Yuki pondered where he could be if the chairman couldn't find him. She continued her route to the private quarters of the chairman. Zero probably wouldn't be there since her father just came from this way.

After five more minutes of walking, she reached the door. She went to take out her key but noticed that it was already opened ajar. Yuki pushed it cautiously open with one finger, peeking inside. She entered the empty living room and shrugged it off. The chairman must have left in a hurry, leaving it open. Yuki walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She relaxed, taking a deep breath. Something caught her eye to the left, inside the bedroom. A socked foot with black pants laid there, unmoving. She set the glass down hurriedly and ran into the room.

Zero laid on the floor, face down. Blood tablets were all around him. A wine glass with blood tablet water stained the carpet and his shirt, along with his hair. His shirt was unbuttoned and falling off one shoulder. "Zero!" Yuki breathed, crouching down near his head. She laid his head in her lap, gently tapping his face. "Zero! Zero, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open weakly. "Yuki. Ugghh!" He rolled up in a ball of agony, gripping his throat. The tattoo on his neck was glowing vibrantly. Heavy breaths made his chest rise and fall as quickly.

"Zero, you need me." Yuki held him.

"No! No, I don't need you." Zero gripped his stomach in agony. "You are my friend, Yuki, not my food supply."

"I don't care about that! Zero! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" Her voice trailed off as Zero propped himself up with his elbow against the sofa.

"No, Yuki. I'm not going to hurt you again." Zero's face was flushed. His teeth poked out as he tried to resist the urge. He closed his eyes.

"Zero, please." She pleaded. "I don't want you to suffer like this!"

"NO!!!" He shouted. His breathing became heavier as he looked at her apologetically.

His soft purple eyes were filled with disgust, fear, and weakness. Zero clenched the comforter of the bed and squeezed it tightly in his fists. "Zero…"

"Yuki… Please don't ask me to do this. I can't bear to see you mad at me or the other way around." His breathing became heavier and heavier with each rising motion of his chest.

"Zero! This is hardly the time to be talking about that." Yuki yelled strongly at him. She scooted closer to Zero and unbuttoned her shirt; bringing his bite spot right to his lips. Zero gripped her shoulders firmly as he tried his hardest to resist the urge to sink his fangs into her luscious skin. His fangs pierced her neck strongly, causing her to gasp and wince at the pain. The fangs were deeper in her than they have ever been. Yuki's head started spinning wildly as a minute went by, and then another. She leaned her whole body back to recline in his arms as he continued sucking. "Zero… Stop…" Escaped her mouth in a whisper that was as faint as the sound of the wind. Her body went limp in his arms as he enjoyed his meal thoroughly


	5. Crossing the Line

_Chapter 5 is up. This one was sort of difficult to write. I started it early Monday but wasn't satisfied with it, so I changed things. I read it again Tuesday and it still bothered the hell out of me so I took stuff out, added more, and changed some more stuff, deleted parts… And then finally I was satisfied. I hope you guys enjoy because this chapter was a pain in the butt._

_I was kind of wondering how many Chapters this story would end up with. My friend looked it over for me as I tried to think of a number and the only one that popped into my head was 27. I hope that it goes on that long, and I strongly think it will since I haven't even gotten into the complete story line yet. Maybe when the next Volume comes out I might have more ideas to add and use them to go off of. Read and Review! Arigato!_

**Chapter 5:**_** Crossing the Line**_

A hand gripped the back of Zero's neck as it squeezed tightly with pressure. Zero's muscles in his neck tensed as he was pulled away from his meal. Blood dripped from his fangs as he turned to look at his attacker. Zero's eyes met with the blood red orbs of Kaname's. Kaname had a death like look in his eyes that were filled with the passion of hate and disgust. His white uniform was perfectly crisp white with black lining and a black undershirt that was slightly unbuttoned.

"You disgust me, Zero Kiryu. A blood thirsty beast is all you have become." Kaname growled it the iciest voice that was possible. The hairs on Zero's body stood up on end from the shrill sound. Kaname separated Yuki from him, embracing her with his other arm and holding her to his chest. He threw Zero across the room and froze his feet to the floor with nothing but a glare in his direction. Zero looked up at him with annoyance and licked the blood off of his face. He hid his face in his arms and just sat there, not saying a word. "You devoured her. I hope you enjoyed the delicious taste of her blood."

Zero just sat there in silence, not moving an inch at his remark. Kaname ignored him and picked Yuki up bridal style in his arms. "Stop…" Yuki breathed in her sleep. Her voice was ragged, and full of pain. Blood from the bite mark still dripped out in a steady flow, the tissue around it puffy and red.

Kaname tilted her head to rest on his shoulder and turned from the room without a single glance back at Zero. His feet took him down the stairs, to the other side of the academy, and into her dorm room. Kaname carefully searched through her clothes to find the key to the room and quickly unlocked the door. One of the lights was turned on, as he gracefully laid her on the bed and retreated to the kitchen. He rummaged through cupboards full of food and found a paper towel and wrapped ice inside of it, taking an extra dry one with him. With the dry towel he dabbed the excess blood off her neck and set the iced one on it for the swelling to go down.

Enough energy seeped back into Yuki's body enough for her to wake up. Her eyes opened weakly as she started to slowly stretch her body. Pain shot through her neck as she turned it, finally remembering what happened. "Uhh…!" She squinted her eyes closed and placed her hand over the ice cold wound.

"Try not to move too much." A voice from the darkened room spoke to her.

"W-Who's there?" Yuki asked, trembling. She scooted to the corner of her bed for safety.

"It's me." Red eyes glowed to her out of the darkness as a tired looking Kaname came into view. His hair was tussled and his white jacket was no longer on him, his shoes taken off at the door. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned revealing his upper chest.

"Kaname…" Yuki sat up more comfortably. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you here. I couldn't exactly leave you alone." Kaname sat at the foot of her bed, sort of laying down, propping his head up on his hand. He half way closed his eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" She already knew the answer to the question, but wanted to hear what happened from his point of view.

Silence followed. Kaname closed his eyes all the way. "He devoured you, Yuki."

Tears filled the brims of her rose colored eyes. "So that's why it hurts so much… And why I feel so weak and helpless." Yuki choked out a cry.

Kaname opened his eyes and looked at her, sitting up. "It's not your fault. He is the one to blame."

Her eyes were hidden from him as she shook her head, continuing to cry. "It is, Kaname. It's my FAULT!"

"Yuki… He is the one that drank your blood and did this to you. There was nothing you could do." Kaname tried to comfort her with his words, but she wasn't taking well to them.

"You don't understand!" Yuki yelled while bringing her eyes to look into Kaname's. "I let him do it… I forced him to…"

Kaname's face was plain with pure shock. "What? Why?!"

"I didn't want to see him suffer…" Her voice trailed off as she turned her attention to a wrinkle in her blanket.

"Yuki, a consequence of being a Vampire is that we have to suffer! Every Vampire goes through it, not just some." Kaname explained to her. "You shouldn't have to put yourself in danger for our sake." Kaname lifted her chin up so that their eyes met. "I don't want to see you keep hurting yourself like this. No one should drink your blood… It is too pure to waste on a beast like us."

"Kaname, you are not a beast." Yuki said while letting his words sink into her.

"Not as much as some others, but still a beast." Kaname closed his eyes while rising to a stand. A big yawn escaped him, opening his mouth wide, showing his large fangs.

Yuki giggled at the sight. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep on the couch." He walked back to the couch and just let himself fall among it. "I thought you were never going to wake up so after the first hour I got tired."

"It's alright." Yuki said as she got up and walked around the corner then turned on the bathroom light. She turned the silver faucet on and cold water rushed out of it. Cupping her hands under it, water was splashed on her face. Yuki took a towel and dried her face off while she got a dry bandage and placed it on the two holes in her neck. She sauntered back into the room and walked over to where Kaname now laid.

Kaname's head was propped up on the red arm of the couch as his left arm was under him and his right hung off the side. Yuki smiled at how cute the scene was. Brown locks fell perfectly over his shoulders, shaping the sides of his face defining his features. She knelt down and pushed a strand of hair away that was over his eye. His eyes opened slowly as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair. A smile crept over his face as he once again closed his eyes. After about ten minutes it looked like he was asleep so she stopped, taking in his sleeping figure. His lips were open slightly, fangs slightly visible. The black shirt crinkled and revealed his bare chest.

A blush covered her face as her heart sped up its pace. Somehow, he always had this affect on her. She didn't know why but didn't want to question the feeling. Her attention was brought to his lips; the ones that gave her, her first kiss. Yuki rested her arms on the couch and leaned over and gently touched her lips to his. Her stomach fluttered like it always did. She pulled back as he opened his eyes.

"What was that for?" Kaname's curiosity gnawed at him.

"A thank you." The floor seemed suddenly interesting to Yuki as her attention flew directly to it.

"That's disappointing." He sighed.

"Well… Sorry I disappoint you!" She pouted while rounding her attention on him.

All Kaname did was smile at her. "Come here." He scooted over a little bit as she laid in his arms. Her head was tucked safely under his chin. They laid there for about three more minutes while Yuki squirmed under him. "What is it?" His eyes joined hers.

"Nothing." She replied. Kaname closed his eyes again. A minute more passed. "Kaname?"

"Yes?" He asked while looking into her eyes once more.

"Umm…" Yuki blushed under his gaze. "Can I have another kiss?"

"Sure." Kaname bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips like she gave him. He laid his head back down as she let out a great sigh. He pushed himself up from the couch.

"Why are you leaving?" Yuki grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I'm not leaving." He shifted his weight so that he was hovering over her. Kaname wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer as his lips crashed with hers. His grip tightened on her as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slowly slid into her mouth as she moaned. Her tongue came out and met his which made him breathe heavier and bring more passion into the kiss. Saliva built in their mouths as Kaname continued to explore and taste every section. Yuki's hand flew to his open chest and scratched her fingernails just below his collar bone.

Kaname drew in a sharp breath. "Yuki…"

Kaname buried his face in the nape of her neck and goose bumps covered her skin.

"K-Kaname?" She fumbled over his name.

His tongue traced around the left side of her neck. Her skin was salty but tasted good. Kaname lowered his tongue to where the major vain in her neck ran and licked at it lovingly. The rapid blood flow quickened his heart beat and his body pulsed.

"Kaname!" Yuki said louder than the first.

He stopped liking her neck and laid his head back down on the arm rest. "I can't believe you would think that I would bite you, Yuki."

"I-It's not like that. I knew you wouldn't… but it just scared me is all…" She protested.

Kaname brought her head back under his chin as the two laid there quietly holding each other. Yuki's deep breaths signaled that she was asleep. Kaname opened his eyes and looked at her lovely face. A thought kept running through his head over and over again that still haunted him: "There's a line that Vampires and Humans can't cross."


	6. Blind Truth

_Ok I have had a few questions if this is a Zero/Yuki or Kaname/Yuki fanfic. It is both as most of you can tell, since I can't decide on one to pick. I love both equally as much, but like certain things about each of them. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review. Arigato! Mucho love to all my readers! More reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 6:**_** Blind Truth**_

Noises outside echoed in Yuki's ears as they woke her up from her deep slumber. She turned around and stretched her body. Sunlight was filtering into the room lightly, but strong enough that lights didn't need to be turned on. Her rose colored eyes cracked open as she looked around the room. She was laying on the red sofa in her dorm. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Kaname.

"Kaname, where are you?" The room responded in silence. "Kaname!"

"The… sun, Yuki." Kaname's voice came from underneath her dark violet covers.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuki cried as she rushed over to the windows and pulled the curtains shut. She stepped over to where Kaname laid as he uncovered himself. "Are you okay?"

The black shirt was unbuttoned like she had last saw it, but he looked terribly tired. She sighed in relief. "I'm fine. I'm just a little weak and tired."

The clock forced her to look away from Kaname. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Yuki exclaimed as she dashed around the room for a clean uniform and her school items. After beautifying herself in the bathroom she joined Kaname. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"I guess I'll just stay here… Since I can't exactly walk back to the Moonlight Mansion." Kaname said as he sat down drinking a glass of water.

"I'm sorry about that. You are going to be bored all day." She felt reluctant to leave him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep." His red eyes softened as he smiled at her kindly.

"I'll come get you when the rest of the Night Class is….. Zero…" Yuki whispered his name practically under her breath. Past events replayed in her mind. How were they going to act towards each other?

Kaname hadn't caught the last word but knew what she meant. He nodded as she left the room in silence. A few minutes remained until the start of class. Yuki traveled out to the courtyard to wake up along with the sunlight's help. Most of the Day Class had the same idea. Zero showed up on the other side of the yard, probably just out of the private quarters, and headed to Yuki. She saw him coming and decided to act like nothing happened. "Zero!" She called, waving as he neared her.

Zero kept his pace and stopped in front of her. "Yuki…" His eyes turned to beautiful amethyst orbs of pain. From the bags under his eyes, and the way his uniform was out of place, you could tell he didn't sleep well. "Did… Did it hurt?" He choked out immediately looking to the ground for support.

She was hoping he didn't remember or would just forget that it happened. "Yeah, it did."

The muscles in his throat clenched together wanting to speak. With a shake of his head and a mumble he walked past her. "Sorry."

The scent of his cologne caught in her hair as her heart dropped. "Zero!" She turned around and hugged his back. "Forget about it…. Please?" She asked, a tear slipping off her right eye only to be absorbed into his navy jacket.

A blush crossed his face. "It's not that easy. I really, am truly sorry. I'll forget about it if you do something in turn for me… Stay away from me… Please?" He unwrapped her from him and made on his way, only looking back once.

Stay away from Zero? Staying away from someone who treated her like a brother… His request hurt her so much she couldn't even understand why. Her feet took her to class when the bell rang. Her teacher rambled on a lecture about something on genetics. Yuki was only half listening and wondered what would happen if she had Kaname's kids. Would they be Vampire or Human? Would they have brown hair or red? Red eyes or light rose colored? A diagram was drawn in the back of her notebook that gave her the answer: Vampire, brown hair with light colored eyes. Without even thinking about it, she made up a diagram for her and Zero. The children would have red hair with violet eyes.

"Turn your notebooks in. I would like to see your work." The teacher peeked over Yuki's shoulder and snatched up her book. "What have we got here? Kaname… brown hair with rose eyes… Zero… white hair with-!" Zero looked up from his desk, two seats to her left and one up. A quizzical look covered his face.

Yuki snatched back her book before he could read the rest. "I-I'm not finished yet!"

"It would seem… You have five minutes." The teacher walked back to collecting more books and left her to blush at her desk. Yuki risked a look at Zero and noticed he still had the same look on his face. Class ended as Yuki dazedly walked to her next class.

"Did you hear that Kaname is always talking to that girl?" A girl whispered as she walked past.

"Are you serious? And I thought she had a thing for Zero? Two timing probably… Poor Kaname." Her friend whispered back to her, but Yuki heard.

Yuki quickly turned the corner and went out into the courtyard deciding she would be late to her next class. She took a seat upon the white bench and looked to the sky. A few white clouds were trying to cover the sun but it's too bright of a star. Two birds flew over her squawking loudly. The day grew hotter as noon came closer. Her eyes closed as her head laid back on the white bench. Silence covered the grounds as she still sat there. A shadow swooped over her face as she jerked up quickly to see who it was.

Zero leaned against a pillar looking up at the sky quietly. His white hair shaped his perfect face as the sunlight peered into his eyes and made them sparkle a royal purple that dazzled any that looked. "Nice day."

"Y-yeah, it is." The sky was once again pulling her concentration. "Umm, why did you say that this morning? What's funnier is that you said it and now you are here, next to me."

"Oh, sorry I'll leave." He closed his eyes and stood.

"Not what I meant! Geez… Do you hate me that much?" The question stung him.

"I can't believe you would think that I hate you! Don't you understand, Yuki?" He brought his hand to run through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"No, I don't understand! Maybe you can explain it to me. We have always been a duo and now look what happened." She looked to the sky again. "I just want things to be back to the way they were."

"Things were never normal! It may have seemed normal to you, but it never was for me." Zero argued back.

"Zero! We have done something that is unforgivable. I am still here for you and always will be." Yuki got on her feet now yelling at him.

"It's never going to happen again! I couldn't control myself, Yuki. I'm not going to danger you this time." His face came closer to hers so that maybe he could frighten her and she would back down.

"It's my fault! Why don't you understand that? I had the power to stop you, but didn't think about using it!" Yuki took held of the necklace around her neck and stared at him.

"Yuki…" Zero raised his hand like it was going to touch her face, but patted her head instead.

Yuki got on her knees on the bench and hugged Zero around the waist, resting her head on his chest. "You have always been there to protect me. I will be here for you." Zero blushed at her act but hid it from her. He hugged her back gently as the tardy bell rang. "I better get to class." With a wave they walked separate ways to their rooms. Classes continued which consisted of two tests for Yuki as well as listening to two boring lectures.

Then again it was that time of day, to usher the Day Class back to their dorms so the Night Class can come out. Yuki started on her duties early, remembering Kaname was still in her room, she didn't want to bring him out and cause a gossip column to be printed in the school documentary.

"Stop hiding and get back to your dorms." Yuki shooed two girls out of the hiding spots of two pillars. The hallways became emptier as the night went on. The hand on her watch read 7:53. Seven minutes to get Kaname out here and into his classroom. She jogged and skipped to her dorm room when she heard commotion inside. Maybe Kaname encountered one of her friends? Yuki pushed the door open and the first thing she saw was Zero standing near her bed.

"Zero…" A whisper came from her.

"What in hell is he doing here?" Zero demanded an answer from her in an icy voice.

"He helped me recover from last night. Zero! Please, understand." Yuki latched onto his arm and looked at Kaname standing near the red sofa with his jacket half on and half off.

"I can't believe this. What were you thinking? Let's go we have duties to do." Zero wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulders and shoved her towards the door.

"Yuki." Kaname stepped forward.

"Stay away from her, Kuran." Zero took out the Bloody Rose Gun and pointed it straight at Kaname while he walked out the door. Yuki threw a, I'm sorry, look at Kaname as they disappeared around the corner.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Yuki said softly.

"Did he bite you?" Zero asked looking her in the eyes.

"No." Yuki replied.

"Did you even check?" His voice was angry and irritated.

"No." She undid the first two buttons on her shirt and showed him the left side of her neck which was free of bite marks, and then the left. There was a deep pair of puncture wounds.

Zero sucked in his breath as he lightly touched her neck. "I did this?" Tears formed in his eyes but didn't fall. "I'm so sorry, Yuki."

"This is hardly the time to say your apologies. You have Vampires coming; you don't need them riled up." Kaname came from the hallway with his eyes focused. "Wipe your eyes Zero, you look pathetic."

"You bas-!" He started.

"Let's go." Yuki pulled Zero's arm as she followed behind Kaname descending the stairs.

"Kaname! You look as good as ever!" A girl screamed.

"Kain and Aido are the sexiest twins ever!" Another yelled.

"Yet back to your dorms NOW!" Zero screamed in their ears. He was really pissed and was willing to take it out on anyone. The girls ran back crying.

"Stop being rude." Yuki complained. Zero just glared at her as she shied away.

"Yuki." Kaname's hand appeared at her side. "Walk me to class? I don't want any girls popping out of the pillars like a few days ago." He didn't wait for an answer but guided her with his arm around her waist. Zero followed reluctantly, flaming behind them.

They reached the designated class room. The other Vampires entered while Kaname lingered with Yuki. "Get to class." Zero demanded.

"Zero! Stop it!" Yuki looked to him behind her and yelled. She quickly jerked her head back to see Kaname, but instead met his lips. His warm lips greeted hers as her heart swam with luxury. She stopped, embarrassed. Kaname went inside as Yuki turned back to where Zero was. Zero was no longer standing there. "Zero!!!" She called down the hallway as she ran towards him. "Wait."

"How long, Yuki?" He barked at her furiously.

"What?"

"How long has it been going on?" Zero looked her straight in the eyes, hoping she had no part in what just happened.

"I-I don't know… a day…?" She fumbled with the words. Zero walked away. "Why would it bother you?"

"It just does, Yuki… It just does." His head hung low.

"Why?!" She yelled after him.

Zero stopped and turned to face her, ten or fifteen feet away. His eyes were saddened, to the brink of his heart breaking. A small smile formed on his pain stricken face. "I can't believe you sometimes. I'm always looking after you… Caring for you. Even bringing myself to love you… not like a sister or a friend… truly loving you, Yuki. It's a shame you couldn't see it until now."

Yuki stood there speechless with tears running down her face. Zero just gave her a bigger smile as she slumped to the floor. Her heart ached, but she didn't know why.

"Hope he makes you happy, Yuki." Zero disappeared, leaving her to drown in emotion.


	7. Honest Feelings

_**Ok, Wow… I just read up to Chapter 28 of Vampire Knight online… I think that's the end of Volume 4 and I was totally speechless…. I won't give it away for those of you that haven't read it. I still love my little triangle of love so I am going to continue it. Smiles**_

_**I have the next four chapters planned out in my head so I just need time to sit down and type them. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I totally appreciate them, especially those who write paragraphs… Laughs Enjoy this Chapter, I had fun writing it.**_

**Chapter 7:**_** Honest Feelings**_

Many moments went by when Yuki sat there, deciding on what to say back to Zero. Many things came to her mind, but were not voiced. Tears lie in puddles on the onyx black floors of the hallway. She couldn't figure out why she was crying so hard… She doesn't love Zero… She loves Kaname, doesn't she? Yuki's legs were aching from how long she was sitting on the hard ground. The Night Class had four hours left until they left back to the Moonlight Mansion.

Yuki reluctantly stood up and went to her dorm. Her friend Yori was sitting up in bed, waiting for Yuki to come by. "Where have you been? Something happen?"

"Yeah…" Yuki replied to her as she laid on the couch that Kaname had laid on earlier that day. She breathed in his smell but her heart ached at the same time. She didn't have a piece of clothing that smelled like Zero.

"So spill it. What happened?" Yori plopped on the couch beside her, setting Yuki's legs up on top of hers.

"Huh?" She totally forgot she said anything to Yori. "Oh… Well, Kaname kissed me…"

"Eeeekkkkkkk! Really?!" She squealed as Yuki plugged her ears.

"What was it like?" Yuki had her full attention now that the subject was guys.

"It was… gentle and passionate." Yuki put her hand over her eyes. "Zero saw it…"

"What happened?! Did he hit Kaname?" Yori asked.

"No… He ran away and then he…" She paused in her statement. "I think he confessed his feelings for me. I don't know how it happened, Yori."

"Are you serious? Did you know that he liked you?" Questions kept coming from Yori.

"No, I didn't. I feel horrible. I like Kaname, but I feel something for Zero." Yuki explained everything that happened last night between her and Kaname since Yori was out of town for the past two days.

"Well, when you get bored of one can I have him?" Yori smirked.

The two of them laughed loudly. "Oh Yori, you always make me feel better." Yuki said through tear strewn eyes and gulps of laughter.

"That's what I'm here for, you know. Want some ice cream? I got Vanilla Carmel, your favorite." Yuki nodded as Yori got up and scooped the ice cream. The two girls talked about Yori's trip out of town for about fifteen minutes. A light knock sounded on the door as Yori rose to answer it.

"Is Yuki here?" Zero asked from the doorway. Yori sidestepped and let the door glide open as it revealed Yuki to Zero. "The Chairman wishes to speak with us." He was leaning against the frame of the door with his hand running through his hair. Yuki got up without a word and followed Zero out the door.

The pair of them walked in silence on their way out of the dorm building and over to the private quarters of the Chairman.

After a few minutes Zero spoke. "Forget about what I said earlier. I know you don't feel the same." He spoke with his eyes closed, a foot in front of her.

"Th-That's not true!" Yuki quickly covered her mouth and looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Sure it is. You love Kuran…" They turned a corner.

Yuki wrapped her arms around Zero's left one as they stopped in their stride. She hid her face behind Zero's back so he couldn't see her. "I care for you… Zero…"

"Not in the way I want you to." Zero held her a little, patting her head.

"I think I do… I don't know anymore…" She let go of Zero as she continued walking, not taking a single glance at him. He followed her up the stairs quietly. Yuki lost her footing on a stair close to the top as she started to fall. She was fully embraced by Zero's arms as he pulled her flush against him, making sure she had balance.

"What do you mean you think you do?" He asked her quietly in her ear. "You must know."

"Well… I don't." She clenched Zero's white shirt since his jacket was unbuttoned. She breathed in his scent and realized it was different from Kaname. Zero smelled of roses and crisp air. Kaname smelled like spices and fresh soap. Yuki's back touched the wall and she hadn't noticed. She looked up at Zero, captivated by his beautiful violet eyes. They sucked her into their own dimension and she lost herself in them. Time seemed to stop and all around her was forgotten. The only feelings known to her was the tingle of her body, and Zero's warmth radiating from him.

Zero's hands were palm down on the wall that Yuki was pinned up against. His heart beat quickened as he realized he had the love of his life right in front of him. He lowered his lips closer to her, millimeter by millimeter, waiting for her reaction. She closed her eyes tightly and wrinkled her brow. Their lips softly met along with a wave of heat. Zero smirked and put his right hand on her jaw line as he tilted her head. He pressed his lips to hers again and drew back, teasing. Yuki couldn't do anything but blush.

"Yuki…" Zero said surprised.

"I just can't Zero… It's not right." Yuki said softly.

Zero looked away from her with disgust of himself. He got up off of the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's go." They continued up the stairs and entered the room.

"There you are." The Chairman looked at Yuki. "Now we can talk. First of all, there is going to be a dance that we will throw before everyone is let out for spring break. Everybody is going to be there, the Night and Day classes together. I was going to depend on you two for keeping things the way they are supposed to be; safe." Yuki and Zero got comfortable in chairs as he explained.

"Will we be able to dance, too?" Yuki asked.

"Of course, my dear." The Chairman smiled, imagining Yuki in a beautiful ball gown.

"I'll do it!" She exclaimed. The Chairman laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I have some more paper filing to do, so if you will excuse me. And don't forget; the Night class is out in 45 minutes. Yuki, I need you to go back with Kaname and pick up a file for me that have all of the level E Vampires that Ichijo and Shiki have slain." He added before skipping out the door.

"Umm… okay…" Yuki replied. She sighed and then looked at Zero who was glaring at her. Yuki got up out of the chair and retreated to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured her a glass of orange juice and leaned against the island in the middle. She took a sip and stared at the bracelet that dangled from her wrist. "Kaname…" She breathed as she set the glass on the counter and stared at the emblem.

Zero entered the kitchen as he opened up the fridge behind her. He got out a bag of pizza bites and set it on the island. His arm threaded under Yuki's and around her waist as his other hand held her arms at her side. "Why? Why can't it be right?" Yuki looked him in the eyes but immediately regretted it. His mouth crashed up against hers and she gasped from the pressure. Zero took the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. He forced it open wider as he explored her mouth enjoying the taste of her and orange juice. His tongue brushed up against hers as she crammed it back in his mouth and jerked away.

"It's just not right, Zero! How can I make you understand?" She argued, squirming.

"I just don't see why it has to be Kaname…" He growled. Yuki wiggled out of his hold and strode to the other side of the island.

"It's always been Kaname…" Yuki looked at the bracelet on her wrist as Zero just now noticed it. Zero figured she was thinking of Kaname because she blushed. He walked out of the kitchen and left Yuki to think. Zero kissed me… twice. It doesn't feel right. She looked at the clock and realized it was thirty minutes until the Night Class was let out. I'm going to take a shower… She went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. The hot water ran into the bathtub as she tied up her hair with a scrunchie. Yuki bent over to check the temp of the bath water. Someone banged on the door to the bathroom and it startled her.

She jerked her head up and the corner of the towel bar sliced the left side of her neck. "Yeah?" She asked as she dabbed the cut with tissue.

"You alright? I smell blood." Zero yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I just cut myself." She replied.

"I'm leaving to go talk to the dorm leader." Zero replied and left as Yuki continued her bath. After 25 minutes she was finished so she got dressed and ran out to meet Kaname.

Yuki just got to the entrance of the classroom as they were all piling out. Everybody stared at her as their eyes fixed on her face like a magnet. Kaname walked out of the room with a shocked look on his face but calmed once he saw Yuki. "Go to the Mansion." He ordered the Vampires. They left reluctantly, glaring at Yuki.

"What's wrong with them?" Yuki asked as Kaname came closer to her.

"It's not what's wrong with them; it's what's wrong with you." Kaname pointed at her neck. Blood was dripping off of the cut on her neck. "What happened?"

"Zero…" Kaname's eyes glowed crimson at the name. "Zero scared me when I was taking a shower and I cut myself."

"How unfortunate." Kaname bent over and tilted her chin up. His tongue brushed over the wound, licking the blood clean from her skin.

"Kaname…" She mumbled as he stopped. They set off for the Mansion along with the others who waited at the gate for them. "I need to go with you…" She started.

"I know." Kaname said angrily. Why was he mad? He was fine just a minute ago…

When they got inside Kaname grabbed her wrist and led her up the staircase with Ichijo following him. "You have to greet some of the guests later." He reminded Kaname.

"I wish to be alone." Kaname barked at him and bursts open the doors to his room, dragging Yuki along with him. She strolled to the middle of the room as he closed the doors.

"Kaname… What's wrong?" She looked at him caringly as he came closer to her.

Kaname's lips stopped and inch from hers and then he pulled back, looking into her eyes. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked confused.

"Why did he kiss you, Yuki?" The question was blunt, but it hurt him to say it.

"I-I don't know…" She looked at the ground.

"Yes, you do." Kaname held her tightly in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.

Yuki was silent in his arms. She breathed in his scent and was able to speak. "He… has feelings for me."

Kaname looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you like him?"

Yuki shook her head back and forth maybe seven times before she stopped. "No."

Kaname sighed in relief. He let her go and sat as his desk as she followed him. "Here's the folder. There's only three, but he said he wanted them anyway." He held out a folder to her. She took it and set it back on the desk.

Yuki bent down and kissed Kaname. She went to pull back but he wanted more. He set Yuki in his lap and rested her back against the desk. His tongue slid into her mouth and met her hot, but tasty one. Yuki moaned at the motion, never getting used to it. She brushed hers against his as he wrapped his arm around her. His left hand rested on her leg and started to slide up her skirt. His large but soft caring hand sent goose bumps everywhere it traveled.

"Kaname!" She gasped as she moaned from the sudden burst of heat through her body.

"Shh…" Kaname's lips covered hers as his hand continued to slide up the side of her leg. His fingertips touched the bottom hem of her underwear, his hand resting on her hip. Kaname retreated from her mouth and placed hot kisses down her neck. His body pulsed as he reached the major vein Vampires sink their teeth into to get a good feed. He stretched open his mouth, bearing his fangs just above her neck. His warm wet tongue came from its cave and licked at the luscious tasting skin where the vein rested. Kaname's fangs inched closer to the designated spot as Yuki was preoccupied with his hand.

_**Yes… Another cliffy. Laughs evilly I just love my cliffs… I probably wouldn't get half the people to read my stories if I didn't have them. They always make me keep reading and wanting more.**_

_**By the way… You Zero fans, I am goo goo for Kaname right now so, sorry. I tell you, Zero's part will come later, I promise. Read and Review! Arigato!**_


	8. Crimson Gathering

_**This chapter, I admit took the longest to write, and it is the longest chapter so far. No lemon in it, sorry. Lemon is yet to come later. I was really happy when I finished this, because it took sooooooo long to write. The thoughts just weren't coming to me like I wanted so I had to deeply think them through. Read and Review!!! Arigato!!!**_

_**Thank you for being patient, and thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**Note to GSandM (Kura)- I was or am, planning to be a manga artist/writer, and hopefully get my stories published someday. I have an original I am currently working on and it is turning out really good.**_

**Chapter 8:**_** Crimson Gathering**_

Yuki Cross is a very sweet girl but often lets her emotions get the best of her. She was sitting in Kaname's arms, the love of her life was making her feel so important and excited as well as drugged. Yuki's vision became blurry as her head swarmed with girlish fantasies of sexual contact. Kaname had always looked after her like a father but the word father never suited him. The pureblood Vampire was only one thing to her: the one and only. True, he is a Vampire, but that fact didn't bother her one bit.

As fragile as she is in the home of Vampires, she never falters. The thought of her blood being sucked out of her by a beautiful being never scared her. Of course, who sucked her blood was always a big issue. Aido and Shiki always had a lust for her blood but she never allowed them to take it. She was never on good terms with Kain, and Ichijo would never drink from her. Zero needed her to survive so she gave it willingly. Kaname was a different story… Every time she was with him she secretly begged him to make her one of his kind, a blood sucking beast.

Kaname instinctively heard a set of footsteps outside of his door. The pearly white fangs were once again tucked away back where they belonged as a knock sounded on the large oak doors. "Enter." Clearly annoyed, Yuki got up off of his desk before Ichijo entered.

"Zero is here to pick up Yuki, and you have guests downstairs to greet." Orange bangs covered his face and fell down the base of his neck like water rolling off smooth rocks.

"Very well." Kaname rose gracefully from his seat as he pulled on his jacket and ran his hands through his hair. Zero entered the room and the two locked eyes. Yuki walked out the door before Kaname. "Don't touch her again." The warning was as crisp as fresh morning air. The three descended the stairs with poise and ease. An elder Vampire that Yuki had never seen stood at the entryway with a beautiful girl at his side. The girl was a year older than Yuki, around seventeen.

The young Vampire bowed gracefully in Kaname's presence. "My Lord." Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in loose curls when she bowed.

Kaname seemed to not pay her any mind at all. "Sir Sounen. It's good to see you again." Kaname nodded at the older man, ignoring the girl.

The elder bowed lightly to Kaname. "Likewise. Is Ruka here at the moment?" His eyes flashed to where Zero and Yuki stood. "Ah, Zero Kiryu. Doing well I presume?"

Zero didn't answer his question and instead guided Yuki past him and out of the Mansion. "Yes, Ruka is here." Kaname replied. "Kain, go get Ruka… Tell her, her father and sister is here."

Zero and Yuki walked back to the dorms to Cross Academy. "So you're going to dress up for the dance?" He tried to talk to Yuki.

"Well, yeah. I don't know what I'm going to be wearing though…" Yuki said as she went through her closet in her mind. "Yori and I will probably go shopping." She laughed at the thought that Yori would dress her up like a Barbie doll. "It kind of sucks that we have to be on guard, too."

"Somebody has to do it." Came Zero's reply. The two of them reached Yuki's dorm as she was about to enter. "Yuki…" Zero said, grabbing her hand before it touched the door knob. "Be careful around Kaname."

"He won't hurt me Zero, there's nothing to worry about." She told him.

Zero pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I don't want him to hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if he turned you into a Vampire. You have no idea how horrible it is to be a beast that lusts for blood. I don't want you to experience it."

Yuki closed her eyes and felt the heartbeat through Zero's chest. She didn't speak because deep down she wants to become a Vampire, but she knew the words that Zero said were true. "I'll see you at the dance, Zero. Save a dance for me! Okay?"

"I can't dance… Sorry." He turned his head away from being embarrassed.

"It's easy. I'll teach you." Yuki retreated inside waving a goodbye to Zero as he continued down the hall to either his dorm or the private quarters of the Chairman.

"Yuki!!! Look at the dress I got for the dance!" Yori bounced in front of her right when she entered the room. Her blonde hair was up in a bun on the right side of her face with a few curls dangling down. Silver clips in the shape of flowers sat nestled in her hair to hold it up. Her honey brown eyes were filled with such excitement that Yuki just laughed at how active she was. A deep violet dress laid on her figure. The style was off the shoulder and the dress was fit firmly up top and widened into a gown down at the bottom with a small train in the back.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful Yori!" Yuki inspected every inch of the dress approving of her choice and the hair style.

"I know! Come here, I got one for you, too. The chairman gave me money to get one for you since you have been busy lately." Yori drug her over to the closet and pointed to the dress that was hanging on the door hook. On the hanger hung a beautiful orchid _(A/N: Orchid is a mix between magenta and purple.)_ tube top dress with white frills underneath the torso. The dress had a black and white strap that wrapped around your upper ribs. The bottom billowed out but not poofy, only two layers of cloth, orchid and white.

"Yori! I love it. Let's try it on!" Yuki got excited as well and stripped free of her clothes while Yori helped her pick out undergarments and help her into the dress. Afterwards she did Yuki's hair. On the left side shorter layers were left down while the rest of her hair was bunched up on the right side in a beautiful swirl. White heels were put on her feet.

Yori squealed when she was finished. "You look so good in dresses. Are you planning on going with anybody special? The whole night class and a few new members are going to be going."

"Umm… No, I haven't planned on going with anybody, just dancing with a few people. What about you?" Yuki explained and Yori's face said she understood.

"Well… Okay! Ichijo asked me so I'm going with him." Yori was so happy when she let it out.

"That's great, Yori." A smile spread across Yuki's face.

"You should go with Zero, Yuki. People say you two act like a couple. Or maybe you can get your courage up enough to ask Kaname?" Yori applied make-up to Yuki to finish off her look.

"I-I don't know…" Forty-five minutes passed and Yori and Yuki left together to the Academy Campus. The dance was to be held in the grand hallway where assemblies and such took place. The room was decorated with elaborate decorations. They stepped up the staircase and heard music playing. Girls were dressed in beautiful dresses and the boys were dressed in their best attire. The night class wore their white uniforms but they were somewhat different. Blood red lining crossed over it instead of the usual black. The normal boys were dressed in black of whatever they wanted as long as it was appropriate. At the top of the steps Ichijo was standing with Kain, Shiki and a girl from the night class.

"Ah, there you are, Yori." Ichijo turned his attention to the girl and smiled a bright smile. Yori blushed as Kain rolled his eyes and Shiki just shook his head. The girl giggled a little bit. Ichijo laid out his hand to Yori and she took hold of it as he kissed her knuckles gently. He guided her inside as everybody followed including Yuki.

"Umm… Kain… Where is Kaname?" Yuki asked in a low voice.

"He will be here in a minute. His date took a little longer to get ready than we all expected so we left ahead of him. Kuran should be here in a moment along with Aido, Ruka and her sister." The statement was blunt but well explained. Kain said it without even looking at her.

"He has a date?" It was more of a question to her but Kain heard it and nodded. "Oh." Yuki's face grew a little saddened.

"There he is." Kain's voice broke her thoughts as she looked up. Kaname was dressed in the same uniform. On his left arm hung a girl she had never seen before. White hair hung behind her and went down to her waist; her dress blood red with no back and a V-neck front with flowing layers on the bottom. Yuki was shocked by her beauty and wanted to ask who she was. "She is another pureblood. One of the only matches for Kaname." Kain informed her as if he read her thoughts.

"I see…" Yuki looked at the floor while Kaname approached them.

"Why couldn't you guys just wait?" Aido asked them from behind Kaname. Ruka and her sister were on his either side with a few more males and females behind them.

"We just didn't want to. Sorry for the disrespect, Hoshi." Shiki bowed his head at the female pureblood beside Kaname.

"None taken. I understand." Her ice blue eyes fixed upon Yori on Ichijo's arm and then to Yuki. Kaname didn't take a single look at Yuki and instead guided Hoshi to the refreshments table. Yuki's gaze went again strictly to the floor.

"Dance with me, Yuki." Aido placed his arm around the small of her back and followed Ichijo and Yori to the middle of the room. Yuki held his right hand with her left and put the other on his shoulder. The two waltzed around the room. "Don't pay her any mind."

"What?" She fumbled confused.

"You're upset that Kaname came with a date, right? Hoshi is just visiting for a few days. She is the first pureblood in line for him, yet they haven't spent much time together." Aido spoke to her as she focused on his features more than his words. His blue eyes held confidence and his blonde hair took a glow to the light above it. "Ruka's not too happy about it either." Aido laughed while looking to an arguing Ruka yelling at Kain.

"It doesn't bother me." Yuki tried her hardest to hide her emotions but her face was glum. "I'll be right back." She stepped away from Aido and grabbed a glass of punch before disappearing around the corner. She rested against a pillar outside and let the fruit juice rush over her starchy tongue. Her eyes were closed.

"Yuki…" A figure breathed her name. Yuki opened her eyes to find Zero looking at her stunned. He was dressed in black slacks with a white belt and a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned halfway with a long black dress coat. He looked absolutely stunning… and sexy. Yuki! Stop thinking like that! She couldn't help but admit it.

"Zero… You look great!" Yuki said as she walked over and greeted him.

"You look… gorgeous." He inhaled before the last word escaped his mouth. Zero blushed while he looked her up and down. "Here." Zero took out a red rose corsage from his jacket pocket and stretched the band so Yuki could slip her hand in. "I heard that you are supposed to get this for your date…" He slipped it over her wrist and kissed her knuckles like Ichijo did to Yori.

"Thank you." Yuki blushed at the action, not believing how sweet he was being.

"Umm… do you want to go inside?" Zero nodded as Yuki threaded her arm through his. He blushed and she did as well. The pair walked over to Yori and Ichijo who were now talking instead of dancing. The two girls smiled at each other, both winking in approval.

Yuki took a glance over to where Kaname was standing with Hoshi and met his gaze. It held no emotion and didn't tell her anything at all. She turned back to her group as her face saddened a little bit. "You alright?" Zero asked in concern and Yuki just nodded as a happy face covered up her previous one. He looked over to where she was looking and noticed Kaname with the pureblood. "How pathetic."

"Sorry?" Ichijo asked, hearing the statement.

"Oh, nothing." Zero caught himself and drew Yuki to the dance floor. "Teach me now?" Zero asked embarrassed.

"Sure." Yuki giggled at his cuteness. The beat to the music was up tempo. "Put this hand here." She grabbed his left hand and wrapped it around her waist as she stepped closer to him and was level to his collar bone. "And I get to hold this one." Yuki grabbed his other hand and held it out; making sure hers was on top. "Now, when I put my left foot back, you follow me with your right foot, okay?" He nodded. She stepped back and he stepped forward, and she stepped sideways and it confused him, causing him to step on her foot.

"Sorry!" Zero said trying to pull away from her. "I can't do this."

Yuki kept a hold on him. "Yes you can! Just try again." She replaced his hands. "Instead of me leading, you lead. Just take a step anywhere and I'll follow." Zero gave her a look. "Trust me." She giggled. Zero did as she said and figured out it was easier for him. The two waltzed in one area and continued around the group of people in a faster pace. Zero figured he'd do something new, so he spun Yuki around under his arm, and then gathered her in his arms again. The song ended as the two were nose to nose. "Where did you learn that?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Just now." Zero smiled knowing she was impressed. A slow song started up as Yuki let go of Zero to walk away. "Don't go." Zero kept hold of Yuki's hand as she turned slowly to him and smiled. "Slow dance with me." It was a statement instead of a question. Yuki didn't reject and stepped closer to Zero. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped one around his neck and rested the other on his chest. She rested her head on his collar bone as he drew his mouth closer to her ear. Zero looked up and noticed Kaname watching him closely. "You don't deserve the way he treats you, Yuki."

"He can't help it, Zero." Was her reply.

"That still doesn't defeat the purpose that it's wrong. If he cares for you, he should be with only you." There was silence for a moment. "I would never do that to you." Yuki shut her eyes closed as she snuggled to his chest. He brought one of his hands to rest on her bare back. Kaname saw what was happening and started walking to them.

Zero noticed and took his last and maybe final chance. "I love you, Yuki." She looked him in the eyes, stunned. "I always have." His lips grew closer to hers and then finally met in a wave of heat. Yuki didn't know what to do. She liked Kaname but he seemed to ignore her and her feelings tonight. If she kissed Zero back, the whole school would see it. Zero's tongue lightly brushed over her lips as her thoughts flew away only to be replaced with passion. Yuki closed her eyes as his tongue slid into the mouth and she accepted it.

_**Yeah, yeah… Another cliff hanger lol. Everybody likes them and so do I. I decided to give Zero a chance since I am taking a liking to him now with the dreamy purple eyes and sexy white hair.**_

_**Everybody dying to read the next chapter? Laughs It will be posted soon, I promise. It won't take as long as this one did hopefully. Maybe even today so check back often.**_


	9. Rising Deception

_**First of all, sorry this chapter took so long. I had problems with word and a few things came up after. I'm not sure the title of the chapter goes along with the whole chapter but it gets the point across I guess.**_

_**Happy late 4**__**th**__** of July to all of you! Hope it was a blast. Laughs Mine certainly was interesting. I wanted to get the chapter up that day but somehow word deleted it or lost it or something so I had to rewrite the beginning. Thank you for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

**Chapter 9:**_** Growing Deception**_

Kaname was now walking briskly over to where Yuki and Zero stood on the dance floor. He saw Zero say something to her and he kissed her while Yuki closed her eyes. Kaname didn't realize that Yuki had accepted the kiss. Kaname grabbed Zero's arm and squeezed it, nails piercing into his skin through his jacket and he jerked Yuki away from his arms.

"I told you to leave her alone." Kaname growled in an icy voice.

"You should stop hanging around with other women, Kaname. She doesn't deserve the way you are treating her." Zero barked back at him. Aido and Kain stepped up behind Kaname and the other Vampires just watched.

"Zero! Stop it!" Yuki pleaded with him, placing herself in between the two of them.

Hoshi stepped up next to Kaname and linked her arm through his. "Kaname, leave these humans alone. They don't deserve your attention." She led a reluctant Kaname away from Zero and Yuki. Hoshi continued to the side of the dance floor and danced with Kaname, who was still watching Zero and Yuki closely.

"Yuki… Why did you kiss me back? If your heart belongs to Kaname?" Zero asked, studying her actions and words very closely.

"I… I-I wanted to… I don't know, Zero!" Yuki said as she ran to the entrance to outside and she continued to walk around the courtyard. The breeze was very cold that night and froze her shoulders and chilled the skin on her neck. The crescent of the moon hung weightlessly in the sky with blazing stars peering out through the midnight sheet. Yuki occupied a stone bench a few moments later and placed her hands over her face. Ten minutes passed by as a few people retired from the party and back to the dorms.

Dress shoes clicked on the stone steps behind her and alerted her nerves. A familiar feeling loomed over her and she knew it was someone from the Night Class walking around the bench to her right side. The figure leaned against the wall of the building not too far from her. Yuki looked up and saw Aido's calm face looking at her with concern.

"You alright, Yuki?" Softness appeared in his voice she had never heard before.

"I'm fine. I just needed time alone and to think for a bit." Her eyes closed.

"Have you come to a conclusion?" Aido took a seat next to her and stared up at the crescent looming in the sky.

"I wasn't really set on coming to a conclusion. Emotions can misguide you… as well as words." Yuki wrapped her arms around herself to shelter her from the cold wind that just blew by. Aido draped his jacket over her shoulders and she mumbled a thank you to him. "My feelings for Kaname have always been there… but tonight I was terribly wounded."

"Well I don't know what goes on between him and the other pureblood, but as far as I am concerned it is just a status agreement. He cares for you, Yuki, in some way or another." The Vampire tried to comfort her.

"I know. What you told me that day… about me owing every drop of my blood to Kaname still echoes in my head. Now I wonder what would happen if I did so. Would he take my blood so I could always be next to him, or just take it for a feed like I owe him?"

"I didn't mean what I said that way!" Aido panicked.

"I know." She laughed a little. "It just makes me think. Zero is a kind person and he has never really hurt me."

"Nothing is as it seems. Remember that." The music from inside died down as more people came out of the halls. Kaname emerged with Hoshi on his arm and the other Vampires behind him all except for Shiki who probably left early.

Kaname noticed the two of them talking and looked towards them with a blank expression. Hoshi's arm fell to her side as he left her to walk towards them. "Aido, accompany Hoshi and take her to the Mansion." Aido rose and did as he was told without saying a word or making a sound. "Yuki, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier… it was-"

"It's alright." Yuki cut him off and rose to her feet clutching Aido's jacket. "Can you give this back to Aido for me? I forgot about it…"

"Sure." Kaname took the jacket from Yuki's hands, in turn grabbing one of them. "Yuki… I'm sorry I didn't get to be able to spend time with you tonight." Kaname's blood red eyes gazed into the trouble looking ones of Yuki's.

"I didn't expect you to be able to since I wasn't your date." The statement came out harsh and in the tone of a yell, but pain was behind it.

"About that… I had no choice. She wanted to go at the last moment." Kaname touched his right hand to Yuki's ice cold arm.

"I understand. You better go to her now, she is waiting for you." Yuki gestured her head to where the bunch of Vampires were standing. Apparently, Hoshi didn't want to leave without Kaname so they had all waited. Yuki turned lightly to leave only to be stopped by Kaname.

"I don't care about her. I care about you, Yuki. About you! You have no idea what went through my head tonight when I saw you with Zero…" The red orbs were narrowed, pleading with her to forgive him.

"You're right, Kaname… I have no idea what went through your head… What goes through mine every time I see you is if you care about me the way I want you too."

"Yuki…" Kaname breathed her name as all of the pain came to the surface of her eyes and it hit him like a tidal wave. "I do care about you that way. I want to show you…" He hugged her as his heart seemed relieved since she didn't pull away. After a moment, he wished she would have pulled away than saying what she did.

"I don't know, Kaname. I have to think…" The statement was clear. He dropped his arms from her and turned his face away from her. Without a word she retired to the dorms leaving Hoshi to drag back Kaname.

A moment later a yell reached her ears. "YUKI!!! Wait for me!" Yori finally reached her side.

Yori's hair was tousled and it made her wonder what Ichijo did to her. "Sorry, I was sort of in a daze. What's up?"

"It's alright. Tonight was the best! Ichijo and I talked all the time and he never left my side and acted like a total gentleman. He even gave me this necklace!" She picked up the red rose that lay against her breast bone and smiled strongly. All the way back to the dorm Yori kept talking about Ichijo and everything that happened, and Yuki just listened quietly. The two reached the dorm as Yori opened the door. "You are coming in?"

"Oh, no. I'm going to stay in the Private Quarters tonight. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight and sweet dreams Yori!" Yuki waved to her and continued to climb the stairs to the second level. After winding down hallways she found the room. She lifted up a loose board in the floor and grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door, letting herself inside. It was quiet and peaceful. Yuki noticed the light in the bedroom was on and wondered if the Chairman was up gathering their laundry. She let her hair down while she walked to the doorway. "Oh. Hey Zero." Zero was lying on his bed reading a small book for school.

"Hey." He didn't look at her and continued to read, flipping pages occasionally.

"You still haven't finished reading that book?" Yuki placed the pins from her hair on her night stand as well as the corsage Zero had given her.

"Well, we can't all read as fast as you." He chuckled. "I'm not an honor student, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She stood in between his bed and hers. Zero was dressed in a white button up shirt but it was open and the same black pants he was wearing for the dance. "Umm, Zero? Can I barrow a shirt? I left my clothes in the dorm…"

"Yeah." He saved his page and set the book down. With a large sigh he lifted himself off of the bed and walked to the closet. "Any specific color?"

"Whatever you want to give me." She told him.

Zero took a blue shirt off of the hanger and walked over to Yuki. "This one is clean."

"Thanks." She took the shirt from Zero and looked him in the eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just so exhausted. I don't know why either, I haven't done anything. I lost blood fighting another berserk Vampire earlier today, but nothing serious." His body looked like it was drained of all life and he took to the bed again. "You still have pins in your hair."

"Oh." Yuki swept her fingers through her hair. "Ouch!!!" She pricked her finger on the jagged pin and retracted it from her hair.

"You okay?" Zero asked, now alerted by the smell of her blood.

"Yeah, just a little prick." She set the pin down on the table.

"Let me see." Zero got up off of the bed and took the injured hand in his. "Don't waste it." He brought her index finger to his lips as his tongue slid out and licked it free of blood. At the taste his body fumed and lusted for more immediately. He sucked on her finger, drawing out more blood.

"Zero! That hurts!" Yuki drew her finger back. Zero looked into her eyes and his were blood red now. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and dug his right into her hair, brushing it away from her neck.

"May I?" Zero asked her permission first and she nodded. He lowered his mouth to her neck. His hot, wet tongue slid over her neck causing her skin to chill. Instead of biting, he kissed her neck once, and then traveled up to her jaw.

"Zero… What are you-?" Yuki's eyes were half way closed and a blush covered her cheeks.

"I never said what I was going to do." A smirk formed on his lips as they covered hers. Her knees grew weak and she braced herself up against Zero for support. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She flicked hers against the new entry and got a gasp from her partner.

Yuki was lowered to the bed with Zero hovering over her skinny form. Yuki's arms wrapped around his neck as he dove his tongue in deeper, tasting every curve of her mouth. Her tongue ventured into his mouth and twirled playfully around his large fangs. "It's not fair to tease." He spoke into her mouth as their tongues clashed again. Zero took a chance and laid himself on top of her. Yuki's breasts pressed to his bare chest through her dress and his hips met hers. His left arm wrapped around her lower back as his right hand gently massaged her left breast, earning a moan from her. Zero's blood boiled beneath his skin as he could feel the blood rushing through her veins speed up and fill with adrenaline.

Yuki turned away from his lips and went for his neck. She bit at the nape of his neck as his grip on her tightened and he growled out a moan. "Yuki!" She looked at him innocently, knowing what she had done. Zero got up off of her and brought her with him. The two were standing now, her back touching his front. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and gripped the zipper of the dress, slowly dragging it down. At the same time he licked the base of her neck again and set his fangs to puncture her sweet skin. The zipper was all the way down and the front of the dress gave way and then the whole thing slipped off of her onto a pile on the floor at her feet.

Warm blood trickled down her chest as she listened to the sucking sound of blood being drawn from her. Her mind fuzzed as it wandered. _One day, Kaname's lips… Will gently touch this neck of yours… And slowly, Kaname's teeth will sink in. If you hear the sound of Kaname drinking your own blood, you will surely be in ecstasy._ Aido's words ran through her head while she listened to Zero suck her blood. She wasn't in ecstasy, her head only felt a little fuzzy. Zero finished up and licked her clean of blood while she quickly threw the shirt he gave her over her body and buttoned it up. Zero was taken aback but didn't say anything about it. He knew she needed time to think.

"I'm going to bed." Yuki crawled in under the covers and thought about Kaname. The way his blood red eyes burned for such emotion to her… The way his long brown hair blew about his face igniting his sex appeal… The way his tongue met hers in a gentle but passionate kiss with such emotion… How he held her in his arms like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him… How his voice could melt every inch of her. The only conclusion she came up with was that she could never find in Zero what she felt for Kaname.

Zero still stood where she left him. He looked at her sleeping form. The curves of her body showed beneath the blankets as his heart raced inside his chest. _She let me do it because it was spur of the moment… It was an act so that she could get me to drink… That must be why. _He crawled in bed without another thought of it, knowing she was just being a good friend. If he probably hadn't have drank he wouldn't wake up tomorrow. _She must feel really strongly for Kaname… Lucky bastard… _

_**Ok, I decided to comment/reply to the reviews that you all submit to show how much I appreciate them, and I take time to read each one thoroughly. These are my replies to all the reviews that reviewed for Chapter 8. If I missed anybody, I'm sorry, let me know in your next review and I will make sure to put a comment up. Thanks!**_

**Harrypocky-** I'm not saying who the ending couple will be heh.

**Princess of the Wind-** I didn't mean to make Kaname come off as a player… But I guess it works. Zero is indeed a sweetheart.

**Ulat Bulu-** I'm really glad you like it.

**Nari-chan13-** I "Grr -.-" Zero too, lol.

**pz93-** I agree that Zero does need love too. He is really hott I think too, cause I am a sucker for white hair.

**GSandM-** Yours I have to do in #'s since it's long hehe. Long is good.

Kaname does find out about the kiss as you can tell lol 2) From what I gathered from the book purebloods do end up with other purebloods as their so called "mate". 3) I'm glad you like my cliffies. 4) Don't let your friends get in between you writing. If that happened to me, I wouldn't have written the 13 stories that I have. Keep going strong!

**AsylleClaire-** Umm… If you find a place where you can watch the Anime of it, let me know lol. I'll lick the screen every time Kaname shows.

**TopUp-** Yeah, Yuki was being mouth raped by Zero… Wait, no she wasn't, she let him kiss her!!! Lol

**Yoruhoshi-Sora- **Pulls you out of grave You don't need to be there! I need you alive to review!

**Wielder of the Mighty Pen-** Yes… Yuki did kiss Zero. I can't kill off the main guy! Lol If I was a strict Kaname lover I would though.

**Kou-Shuurei-** It seems like everybody is voting for a Kaname/Yuki pairing with a few exceptions of Zero.

**Xxpatixx**- Now that I think about it… Kaname could kill Zero if he wanted to… Zero doesn't have any powers… Just the gun. But no, he doesn't kill Zero.

**SkyCullen-** Kaname isn't a jerk… Cries Just kidding. I would be mad at Kaname too if I was a reader.

**Anju Kitsune-** No offense to me if you like the Zero/Yuki pairing. Half do, half don't. At this point, I don't really know who I'm voting for.

**Yuki7-** I like Kaname too, he's shmexy!!! 3

**Kingdom-x-Hearts-** YAY!!! My story's beautiful! Thankies!

**kate avalanche**- Zero/Yuki sort of disgusted me at first for the same sibling like reason, but after seeing them together I was like… "That is a hot pairing!"

**ChildlikeEmpress-** I know I'm an evil authoress. I just love it! Dances around cause I got a nickname (Sort of) The decision between the two couples is hard for me… I'm writing it! lol


	10. Unexpected Vacation

_**A/N: I was on vacation for a week. Growls I totally didn't want to go, but you know how parents are. The saddest thing was that no computer was where I was going… Uggh… My dad wouldn't let me bring his laptop.**_

_**Anyways, Hope you like this chapter. The earlier one was a page short than my usual, I noticed. Gomen. I have more reviewers now, so thank you very much for reading. I noticed the story was added to their favorites, but they aren't reviewing. I would appreciate it greatly if you did. Enjoy!!!**_

_**About the replies to the reviews, I took it out because to me it seemed like I spent time on that when I could write more. Hope none of you mind; if you have any questions go ahead and ask I will send you a pm back or something.**_

**Chapter 10:**_**Unexpected Vacation**_

It was a new day, and Yuki felt more refreshed than ever. The end of the week was here; meaning that spring break started after school let out. The Chairman hadn't told Zero and Yuki his plans, so he most likely had something great in mind. Any time Yuki found him in the hallways that morning she pestered him, but he wouldn't break. The Chairman just laughed at her and told her it was futile to try and get it out of him. Gossip of the dance swarmed the school and almost swallowed it.

Third period rolled around for Yuki as she sat next to Zero and Yori in Science. A few of their friends were also clustered around them. The teacher was preoccupied with writing element formulas on the whiteboard. Yori found this the perfect time to brag about her night with Ichijo.

"He was such a gentlemen! I always thought he was the shy one, but he is tremendously funny." Yori turned to Reena.

"Oh yeah? Well I was with Senri Shiki. He is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. No wonder why his whole family comes from a line of models." Reena blurted out, trying to top Yori's date.

"Shiki doesn't even look like a model. More like a scarecrow." Yori pressed on.

"Can you two stop already? I suck at science, yeah, but I can't concentrate. I've been trying to read a paragraph on sulfur twenty times already." Yuki pouted.

Zero just sat there pretending that he wasn't listening. The way that girls drooled all over the Night Class disgusted him. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He finally thought to himself- _Is that the reason that Yuki likes Kaname so much? Maybe if I got transferred into the Night Class… No way! I couldn't stand being in the same room with Kaname for ten minutes! _

"EARTH TO ZERO!!!" Yuki yelled and waved her hand in front of his distracted face.

"What?" He asked a little bit annoyed.

"I asked you if you knew what the Chairman was planning for Spring Break." Yuki repeated herself.

"No. You would be the first one to know about it anyway." Zero sighed and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the monotone voice of the old female teacher.

The rest of the classes were just test taking on the last lesson before break. Yuki struggled through her math test of around a hundred questions. Frustration took over her as she calculated a large problem and was two numbers off after she checked her work. The pencil broke three times and that just made her nervous. Zero breezed through the test; he most likely failed it.

Class let out and Yuki had four hours until she had to escort the Night Class out. She thought that the best way to spend her time would be to pack for the trip. The Chairman didn't say if they were going anywhere, but if she knew her father, it wouldn't be to stay at the school. A large black rolling suitcase was pulled from the back of her closet and she basically threw everything from her closet inside of it. When she was done with packing she snuck a glance at the clock- 7:24 pm. The Night Class was probably on their way to the courtyard waiting for her and Zero. Within a flash of color she was out of the room then out of the building.

The class was just walking in from the gate when she arrived. Zero had his hands full with three girls who were screaming for Aido and Kaname. Kaname was walking with his eyes closed and opened them when Yuki stood right in front of him. "Good Evening." A slight smile covered his lips as his hair hung loosely.

"Good Evening! Have a nice sleep?" Yuki beamed a million dollar smile at him.

"Of course. Did you have a good day?" Kaname asked as he brushed away a piece of hair from Yuki's white face.

"Yeah. I had a lot of tests today. I hope I didn't fail my math test…" Her hands were clenched together and brought to her chest. "Let's get you to class."

"We are not here to go to class." Kaname said. Yuki just now noticed that they weren't dressed in their uniforms. "Where is the Chairman?"

"I'm right here." The chairman appeared behind Yuki. "Now, let's get going shall we? Off to the limos!"

"Where are we going that requires us to ride in limos?" Zero asked a little confused.

"On vacation of course! The Night Class will be joining us!" He shouted happily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Yuki and Zero turned and yelled at him as everyone covered their ears from the sudden rise in volume.

"Is there a problem?" Kaname stepped up and asked to the trio.

"O-Oh, no problem at all!" Happiness was the only expression that showed on her face.

Zero tried his hardest to burn holes into his guardian, but couldn't. "You trust them that much to take them to the condo?!"

"It seems like you are the only one here who doesn't trust us, Zero." Kaname looked up from Yuki's beautiful face. Silence followed.

"Well, we need to get going or the limo is going to leave." The Chairman ushered them to the cars. All of the baggage was already preloaded and placed in the trunks. Yuki would be riding in a limo with Zero, Kaname and Ichijo. The Chairman would be in the second with the others since he needed to talk to Aido and Shiki. The sleek black stretchers cruised down the street with grace. Headlights pierced the darkness as other lights shined back in their place.

Yuki had her nose pressed to the left window as she stared at all the city lights. "It's so pretty…" Her voice trailed off.

Kaname couldn't help but smile at her child like behavior. "You're fogging up the window."

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Her brown hair swirled in a semicircle as she faced front again. The ride was very quiet. The most entertaining thing to do was watch as Kaname and Zero glared at each other. That got boring to her so she started a conversation with Ichijo. He explained what his family was like to her. Ichijo was from a very rich and long branch family just like Kaname and Aido.

Yuki's eyelids started to get heavy and drooped so she could no longer see Zero sitting in front of her. Sounds were drowned out as she slumbered. The limousine made a left turn and her body shifted so that she leaned on Kaname's shoulder. He was a little shocked, but adjusted to it. He moved so that his arm was around her and her head laid on his chest. Zero looked out the window so that his stomach wouldn't turn in anger at the sight. Ichijo fell asleep as well soon after Yuki.

"You better behave yourself at the estate." Zero spoke without looking at Kaname.

Kaname was annoyed that he was pulled out of his relaxed state. "I always behave myself, Zero. I don't do anything she doesn't want me to. You are the one who should behave." Zero looked at him as Kaname's hand brushed Yuki's hair from her neck. Graceful fingertips brushed over the puncture wounds and Zero eyed them. "What a pity. This girl was so pure and you defiled her with your retched fangs." Zero turned his head and decided not to say anything. What he said was true, and he was in no place to deny it.

The limousines stopped at their destination- the Cross Estate. Zero stepped on Ichijo's foot and stirred him awake. Tears formed in his eyes as he mumbled how mean and heartless Zero was. Yuki was sleeping heavily and showed no signs of waking up if disturbed. Kaname sighed and gathered her slim form in his arms. Ichijo exited the car and Kaname followed after.

"I expected nothing less from her." The Chairman chuckled as he noticed Yuki's face pressed into the comfort of Kaname's chest. Kaname just smiled at him like he understood what he was talking about.

The other Vampires carried the luggage since Kaname was carrying Yuki; it would be informal for him to carry luggage anyway. The oak wooden doors to the lovely cream colored compound opened gently revealing a dark deserted house. Furniture was still in place and no dust could be seen on any item.

"Where's Yuki's room?" Kaname asked the Chairman.

"She's in a room with me. I'll show you." Zero lugged a heavy suitcase down the hall on rollers.

"She has her own room this time, Zero." The Chairman set a few bags in a leather chair in the front room.

"What?! Why?" Zero demanded an answer from him.

"She is the only lady here, of course. It is only proper that she has her own room away from all of the males. Her room is on the top floor, second door on the left. Zero, yours is two doors down from hers. Kaname you can take the Master bedroom across from Yuki's. Ichijo, Kain, and Shiki you can choose out of the remaining rooms. I will take the room down here since it is so close to the kitchen." He rubbed his hands together evilly; completely happy with the way he planned out the rooms.

Zero growled an insult and staked his way to the stairs with Kaname and the others following behind. Kaname carefully opened the door to Yuki's room and pushed it open with his foot. Pictures of her and Zero covered the fireplace mantle and the bedside table. An older picture of Kaname was laid on top of her pillow. A smile spread across his face as he laid her gently on the bed. He picked up the photo and placed it on the table. Her shoes were taken off and he covered her up with the blankets.

"You are truly a sweet girl, Yuki." Kaname leaned over and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Her skin was so soft against his lips and his stomach flipped at the contact. Kaname felt someone glaring at him from the doorway and refrained from continuing his display of affection. Purple eyes met blood red orbs. "It was just a kiss." Kaname walked past him without another word.

"That's what bothers me." Zero mumbled to nobody in particular. The door was latched closed as everybody helped with the unpacking downstairs.

Shiki and Kain were sent to the store to pick up food that the Chairman ordered them to get. Zero was setting the table for dinner and Ichijo sat in the front room with a pile of manga books in front of him; with his nose shoved deep into one. Kaname was sleeping on the long couch next to Ichijo.

"Wake up Kaname. Sleep later." Aido poked playfully at his arm that was covering his eyes. Kaname lifted up his arm and gave him an evil glare. "Oh, umm… Sorry." Aido cowered behind the couch and Kaname went back to his resting position.

"Here." Zero chucked a bottle of blood tablets on Kaname's stomach. "Stop looking so helpless. It's disgusting."

"I will not dirty my blood with these stupid tablets." Kaname threw them at the back of Zero's head. Anger clearly covered his face.

"Stupid purebloods. Ruka's not here, and you need blood, but you won't use the tablets." Zero kept arguing with him.

"W-why does Ruka need to be here?" Yuki asked drowsily from the bottom of the stairs. She was carefully rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's nothing." Kaname's mood turned completely around when he heard Yuki's voice. "Everything is fine, my dear girl." Every body stood motionless at the last three words. Kaname finally noticed he had never said that in front of his comrades.

"Kaname is just growing weak. He's lusting for blood, but won't use the tablets." Zero said to everybody in the room.

"You need Ruka's blood?" Yuki asked, fully awake now. "Can't you drink somebody else's?" Yuki came face to face to Kaname, with her hands grasping the back of the couch.

"I'm fine for now. I will drink later." Kaname smiled at her and pat her on the head. Yuki sighed.

Shiki and Kain came back from shopping for the supplies. The Chairman ran about the kitchen, trying to keep up with four pans boiling on the stove and cutting vegetables and meats. Zero and Aido helped the Chairman after he burned himself on a cast-iron skillet. Half an hour through cooking Kaname and Ichijo disappeared upstairs. Yuki was entranced by the TV as Shiki stared out the window into the darkness of the night.

"Dinner's ready." The Chairman yelled. He was still piling the food on the table so Yuki decided that she would let Kaname and Ichijo know that the food was done. She knocked on Ichijo's door but there was no answer. The door creaked open slowly and she noticed he wasn't inside. _Maybe he's talking with Kaname._ Next, she turned the doorknob to Kaname's room and it clicked open. The room was pitch dark except for the street lamp light shining in through the rear window. A strange smell reached Yuki's nose but she refrained from turning on the light.

"Kaname…? Are you in here?" Yuki found a large figure to the left of the light shown window and focused her eyes. Ichijo's ocean blue eyes pierced through the dark of the room and she gasped. Kaname's blood red eyes met hers as he turned away from the pinned Ichijo. Ichijo was pressed against the wall with his arms around Kaname's shoulders. A few drops of blood stained the corners of Kaname's lips. Yuki's eyes darted to Ichijo and noticed the bite marks and running blood from his neck. She took a step back to the door and grasped the handle for balance.

"Ka… Kaname…" Was all she could say. _I didn't think he meant that he would drink one of his own Vampire's blood._

"I'm sorry… That you had to see that." Kaname gently licked the blood from his lips. His face wasn't as messy as Zero's after he had a feed. Ichijo wiped the excess blood from his skin and his eyes went from dazed back to normal.

"Why…?" She asked.

"He needs royal blood in order to sustain himself. Kaname won't use the tablets or drink from an unwilling human." Ichijo left the room after revealing that to Yuki.

"Kaname…" The two stared at each other for a long while. Yuki took steps closer to Kaname and grabbed the front of his black dress shirt, which was always half unbuttoned. "Why?!" She screamed at him. Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at him. "Why won't you drink MY blood?!"

Kaname's eyes glowed red for the first time. It was an unnatural glow; not like the lust glow that she saw when Vampires lusted a feed. His pink tongue licked at the tips of his fangs as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. Kaname bent down and whispered in her ear-"Because… You never asked."

_**Waits for the screams from the cliffe Yes, yes… I know lol. I just love my cliffies and I think this is the best one from my point of view. Please Review, I will highly appreciate it. Yes, I had to include in there that Zero is the messier eater; it just so suits him. I never expected Kaname to be a messy eater so I made him cleaner and have more manners during his feast. Arigato for reading!!!**_


	11. Author's Note

I feel really bad for not updating recently. My computer had caught a virus and had many more problems after that. I just got it back like two weeks ago, but there's one more problem... It doesn't have an Office program.

So that means it doesn't have Word, Works, Word Perfect or what not. I am trying to get one of my friends to come over and switch the hard-drives. I can't find Microsoft Word for free to download, so I am just going to have to wait. I am deeply sorry for this happening... Like I always say, technology is going to ruin us one day.

I hope I didn't loose any of my readers because of this incident. I am not stopping the story!!! It will continue, I promise!!! (I am writing this in Notepad by the way, so it is hard to write a fanfic in Notepad because you can't see when you need a new paragraph or whatever. I tried to do the next chapter in it but it frusturated me to the point of breaking my keyboard. Gomen for all of this!!! 


End file.
